


Finding Love in Something Familiar

by Kenmas_Hope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou in Love, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Love, First Relationship, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kuroo Tetsurou in Love, Love, M/M, Manga Time-Skip, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Nothing detailed except some kissing all in chapter 6, Rarepair, Romantic Friendship, Slight Sexual undertone in chapter 6, The other characters tagged show up in like one chapter, Update tags as I go, haikyuu rarepair, they are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmas_Hope/pseuds/Kenmas_Hope
Summary: In which Kuroo finds love for the first time in someone he least expected.(Will fix grammar, spelling, etc. Someday)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will the some manga spoilers such as their careers in the manga timeskip just an warning. 
> 
> Also how I describe Kuroos job may not fully be correct there is more than likely a couple things wrong or missing but I'm just going to write it how I'd like to fit my story, feel free to let me know more about his job I'll be happy to inccorperate it.
> 
> I have a special love for Bokuroo and I wanted to do a little story on the two of them I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> This story will definitely have some cheesy cute moments because I want it to be a cute little romance story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:  
> This does depict them drinking, if you are uncomfortable with the mention of Alcohol please click away now. Please do not consume alcohol if you are underage, if you choice to consume alcohol please be careful to not drink to much and please only drink around trusted people.

Kuroo was exhausted from work he had been working extra hours, with the scouting of volleyball players to represent Japan, Kuroo couldn't count how many games he went to and watched just to help find the perfect players for the Olympic team he didn't work alone but it was still tiring. One perk of choosing players was that he got to see a lot of his old rivals and friends most of which he had lost contact with or had minimal contact with, not that it had bothered Kuroo they were professional players who had to dedicate their time to Volleyball. 

Since Kuroo had met a lot of his old friends he got to talk to one of his best friends after Kenma of course, Bokuto whom he had shared many practice matches within high school and would hang out with every so often during high school, they, of course, stopped talking much after high school every so often Kuroo would ask if he was doing okay but it never went further than that. Since seeing each other again Bokuto asked Kuroo to hangout, Kuroo had agreed but was now regretting his decision as he walked into his apartment exhausted Bokuto was supposed to come over to eat and drink. 

Kuroo didn't have long before Bokuto was supposed to come over so as a way to not look like he had worked himself ragged Kuroo rushed to his room stripping his clothes on the way to his room as he rushed to his bathroom, he'd pick up his clothes when he got out of the shower, Kuroo took a quick shower making sure to wash his hair since it was hair wash day and of course his face and body. Kuroo had been out of the shower fairly quickly, he dried off his body before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking into his room, figuring Bokuto wouldn't care if he wore a shirt or not Kuroo just pulled on a pair of boxers and grey sweatpants Kuroo draped the towel on his shoulders as he through his work clothes in the laundry basket checking the pockets first of course. 

Kuroo had luckily timed everything perfect as his doorbell rang as soon as he stepped out of his bedroom Kuroo started to dry his hair as he walked to the door, opening it to see a very excited Bokuto with a bag of what Kuroo assumed was Alcohol. 

"I bought Mike's Hard Lemonade cause you said you don't like how beer taste also I bought this vodka called Pink Whitney I don't know what it tastes like, but I liked how it looked also some guy at the store said I was buying girly drinks but like what makes it girly?" Bokuto stated, as soon as he walked into the apartment taking his shoes off at the front door. "Anyways it's good to see you again Kuroo!" Bokuto exclaimed seeing the bag down. 

"Good to see you also we should decide what kinda food we want, I can cook if you want or we can order in," Kuroo suggested

"Wait you can cook?" Bokuto asked surprised.

"Bokuto I'm twenty-six and live alone I'd hope I could cook something edible." Kuroo chuckled, "do you cook?" 

"Yeah but it's just healthy meal prep stuff, I don't even have time for a cheat day so I'm stuck with tons of veggies, rice, chicken, and fish." 

"Oh well how about we order in I only have healthy stuff right now, it can be a cheat day for both of us," Kuroo suggested

"Oh yay! Okay um, I don't know what I want!" Bokuto exclaimed bouncing silently on the balls of his feet.

"Well there's this new pizza place near here that my co-workers have been raving about, I haven't had it yet seeing I don't eat out often. Wanna try it?" Kuroo asked.

Bokuto ended up agreeing to the pizza place they order a medium pizza to share, some breadsticks, and a salad so they didn't feel too bad about their choice of food. Kuroo ended up grabbing himself a can of the mikes harder handing one to Bokuto before placing the rest in the fridge.

They ended up moving to the living room to watch some Tv while they waited on the food to arrive, Kuroo had forgotten about the fact his hair was still slightly wet that was until Bokuto reached over grabbing the towel that had fallen back around his shoulder. Bokuto grabbed the towel putting it on Kuroos head and started to roughly yet playfully dry his hair causing Kuroo to burst out laughing at the sudden action as he playfully pushed Bokuto away. 

"You know for a twenty-six-year-old I figured you'd know how to properly dry your hair" Bokuto joked.

"Hey, don't judge me!" Kuroo chuckled, "wait here I'm going to put a shirt on." 

Kuroo stood walking to his room, Kuroo fanned his face as soon as he entered his bedroom he couldn't understand why he felt flustered after having Bokuto playfully dry his hair all he knew was that is his face was red he didn't want Bokuto to see. Kuroo pulled on a black shirt as he walked over to his bathroom to splash his face with cold water and hand up to his towel, a knock was then heard on his bedroom door Bokuto told him his doorbell rang Kuroo quickly exited the room and went to the front door. Kuroo had grabbed his wallet on the way to the door pulling out the total the delivery driver needed, thanking them for the food as he grabbed the food and waved them off, Kuroo brought the food to the living room putting it on his coffee table before going back to the kitchen and grabbing plates and forks for the salad.

~~~

When they had finished eating Kuroo was already on his second can of Mike's Harders he could feel the buzz start hitting, so of course, Bokuto decided to pour them both a shot of the pink Whitney Kuroo could admit that he liked it, he also likes the Mike Harders.

Eventually, the both of them finally were drunk and Bokuto as Kuroo found out was a clingy drunk, Kuroo was more of a sleep drunk but wasn't opposed to Bokuto trying to cuddle him as they both sat on the couch watching some show on Netflix. Kuroo wasn't sure what the name of the show was all he could gather was there was a lady called Elizabeth and she was a queen of a country and was married to some dude named Philip and she had become queen because her uncle decided to leave the throne and her father took over and eventually died. 

"I should go home." Bokuto stated sitting up.

"What no, you're drunk stay here," Kuroo suggested, looking at Bokuto.

"I don't wanna intrude," Bokuto whined out.

"You aren't intruding Bo, how about if you stay the night I'll make you a nice breakfast," Kuroo suggested.

"Will it be healthy cause I can't handle anything else unhealthy."

"Yeah, it'll be healthy Bo." Kuroo chuckled.

"Okay, I'll stay." Bokuto agreed.

Kuroo smiled pulling Bokuto back so they could cuddle more while they mindlessly watched the show, Kuroo knew if he was in the right state of mind his face would be heating up at that moment since having Bokuto drying his hair did that to him he could only imagine how his sober self would react in this situation.

"I'm tired." Bokuto complained not long after they went back to cuddling. 

"Okay I have two options either we share my bed or you sleep on this couch which I don't recommend cause it will hurt your back." Kuroo replied, "I refuse to sleep on it." 

"We can share, it not like we haven't had to sleep in a room with a bunch of other guys it's the same thing." Bokuto shrugged.

Kuroo agreed before standing up and turning off the Tv they both stumbled into the bedroom Kuroo throwing Bokuto an extra pair of sweats, Bokuto stated he didn't need a shirt which Kuroo just shrugged in reply as he removed his shirt and got into bed. Bokuto turned off the main light and shut the bedroom door before climbing into bed along with Kuroo who turned the lamp off before laying down fully to go to sleep, it had gotten fairly late since the time they started eating and when they finished so Kuroo was happy to finally get some sleep.

"Hey, Kuroo?" Bokuto asked. 

"Yeah?" Kuroo replied.

"I'm really glad we got to meet up again I didn't realize just how much we had drifted apart. I guess I got lucky you would always check up on me, thanks for not stopping trying to talk to me." Bokuto confessed.

"I'm glad too, and no problem Bo I understand that life can get busy I mean you are a professional athlete, I completely understand that work can get busy," Kuroo replied. 

"Yeah it's just I don't know seeing you again made me realize how much I missed being able to see you for practice matches, but once high school ended we hardly ever got to see each other. I thought I should tell you that I missed you." 

"I missed you too Bo," Kuroo whispered.

They ended up falling into a comfortable silence, Kuroo finally letting sleep take over him as he listened to Bokutos steady breathing it sort of calmed Kuroos slightly drunk mind to hear something steady and repeating as Kuroo fell into a nice deep sleep beside Bokuto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you cant tell I dont know that much different Alcohol so I felt like Bokuto would just pick up what he thought might taste good no matter if it's considered girly or popular.
> 
> Also I know this first chapter is a little rushed seeming, but I just needed something that would bring them together in order to properly start the story. Also I'll start the more romance and crushing aspect in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo woke up face to face with Bokuto who was still asleep, Kuroos face heated up before he slowly and quietly got out of bed shuffling to the bathroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth. Kuroo yawned after brushing his teeth, splashing water on his face before washing it Kuroo didn't have a hangover luckily but he did feel kind of gross probably from the pizza he ate the night prior.

Kuroo then quietly tiptoed to the kitchen letting Bokuto sleep some more while he prepared him the healthy breakfast he had promised Bokuto. Kuroo decided to start the rice, while the rice cooked Kuroo started the miso soup and the rolled omelette, of course, Kuroo made himself a cup of coffee. 

"Morning," Bokuto murmured as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Morning, just making breakfast, if you want coffee you can make a cup." Kuroo motioned to the Keurig machine. 

When breakfast was done they sat down at Kuroos small breakfast table each having a bowl of soup and rice and of course each having their omelettes. Kuroo couldn't help but stare at Bokuto as they ate, Kuroo couldn't put his finger on why he found Bouktos bed head adorable but he did. It could've been because the front part of Bokutos hair was still spiked up but the outer edge pieces were either flat down or going off the side, or the fact that the back half of Bokutos hair was in all kinds of directions all Kuroo knew was that he found it adorable looking. 

Kuroo also couldn't help but wonder after all this time of know Bokuto why he felt flustered and happy to be around him, they had always been friends and Kuroo couldn't understand why of all times he was starting to feel nervous around Bokuto. It could be the fact that it had been a while since they've seen each other in person and all the emotions of seeing an old friend was getting to Kuroo or the fact that everyone in his office keeps getting married and since Kuroo is always surrounded by love in the office space that talking to someone outside of that space is confusing him. 

Kuroo understood that it was a normal thing for people his age to be in relations either dating or married at his age, hell a few of his coworkers even tried to set him up with people, Kuroos been on dates before but had never been attracted to the women he went on those dates with not that they were pretty Kuroo thought all of them were it's just he could never see them as a romantic interest. Kuroo never got nervous around them nor would he ever blush when they'd touch him or look at him, so what made this change in Kuroo to see Bokuto in such a way what made him feel like blushing just by looking at him it had been a few years since they'd properly saw each other so there was no reasoning behind Kuroos feelings. Then again do people even understand why they might suddenly start liking someone Kuroo himself has never liked anyone romantically he never had a crush on someone, at least no one who wasn't famous, so why of all people the first person in his actual life that he felt these sudden feelings for had to be Bokuto of all people it made no sense to Kuroo.

Kuroo shook his head at the thoughts, as he continued to eat in silence trying not to look at Bokuto there was no way that his feelings were real it had to be because of all emotions and stress that had surrounded him that made him confuse being happy to see someone and having romantic feelings for them. 

"Hey Bokuto if you want you can use my shower." Kuroo offered.

"Okay, thanks what happened to Bo you were calling me it last night did I lose nickname privileges?" Bokuto said in a teasing manner, Kuroos face instantly heated up as to get away from the situation Kuroo picked up his now empty dishes and walked back to the kitchen. "Oh come on Kuroo or is it unfair for me to just have a nickname... should I call you Tetsu?" 

"Wha-" Kuroo set the plates down in the sink turning around to be a few inches from Bokutos face. "How would it be fair if my nickname is out of my first name while yours is your last?" Kuroo countered, trying his hardest to ignore the closeness Bokuto had to be messing with him at this point. 

"You're right you can call me Kou!" Bokuto exclaimed, leaning closer Kuroos face heated up more as he leaned back away from Bokuto. 

"Kou?" Kuroo questioned, "Aren't I supposed to shorten your name not you what is I wanted to call you Tarou?" Kuroo countered.

"Well, that just sounds weird Tetsu." Bokuto chuckled, his dishes clattering in the sink as he leaned away. 

"Whatever, fine Kou it is," Kuroo grumbled turning and facing the sink as he started washing the dishes.

"Mm you know you are the first person to call me that outside my family," Bokuto whispered in Kuroos ear, Kuroo shivered as he continued to wash the dishes. "Hey, we should go out." Kuroos eyes widened at the statement.

"What? Go out?" Kuroo questioned surprised.

"Yeah like go into town go shopping or whatever, why what did you think I meant?" Bokuto question a sense of humor laced in his voice. 

"Nothing, just figured you'd want to go home on your day off," Kuroo muttered, trying to recover he couldn't believe he thought Bokuto meant like dating his kind was playing tricks on him. 

"Mm Nah, you know what advice my teammate Sakusa gave me?" Bokuto randomly brought up, Kuroo finished cleaning the last of the dishes turning around to see Bokuto leaning on the counter across from him. "Well besides to learn how to clean properly, he told me to stop being scared and ask out the person I've been crushing in since high school." 

"Why would he ever give you that kind of advice?" Kuroo questioned, furrowing his eyebrows together Kuroo couldn't believe Bokuto had a crush on someone in high school and didn't tell him. "Also who would you even have a crush on, you never told me about them and you told me a lot of things?" 

"Well Sakusa got tired of me talking about them, I always complained about looking in touch with them and how now that I'm a professional volleyball player I never have time to text them back and how I miss going to training camps and practicing with them so he told or more like yelled at me to stop complaining and if it bothered me that much then find a way to ask them out." Bokuto explained, "So I saw them at one of my games and I asked to hang out with them, you know as friends but you see the thing is for some reason after years of not seeing each other they, now this might be my delusion, they keep blushing when I tried to dry their hair when I get near them, or even when they just stare at me. So I guess what I'm saying is I'm taking Sakusas advice and asking them to let me take them on a date. So Tetsu will you go on a date with me?" 

Kuroo felt like passing away at that moment he felt his face heat up and heart start beating rapidly, Kuroo wondered if he was dreaming why was he of all people the person Bokuto liked and why since high school.

"I-I Bo-Kou I-I do-n't even know if I-I like you-you like th-at." Kuroo stuttered out.

"That's what a date is for, to find out if you are willing to date that person," Bokuto replied.

"B-but you never gave off the vibe you liked me in that way!" Kuroo exclaimed.

"Well Kuroo I've been hiding my feelings since high school, I never wanted to make things weird between us in high school because I knew we'd have to see each other for practice matches, at least now if you reject me we can go about our lives." Bokuto shrugged.

"Don't already start thinking about rejections!" Kuroo exclaimed.

"Wha-" Bokuto started.

"Okay look I'm not sure about my feelings, I don't know if my emotions are all out of control because of stress and seeing an old friend, but I'll consider going on a date with you but you have to give me a week to sort out my feelings and then I'll tell you whether or not I'll go on the date okay?" Kuroo interrupted

"Okay! That's fine!" Bokuto exclaimed, a sense of pure joy in his eyes.

"I don't wanna sound rude but could we not hang out today, I just need to start sorting out my feelings soon, you don't have to leave this instant you can still shower and everything." Kuroo sighed rubbing his temples.

"That's completely fine! I'll be out of your hair in no time! Please think this thoroughly you have my number!" 

In no time Bokuto was out of the apartment and Kuroo was left alone to deal with the fact that his friend had liked him since high school without him ever knowing and was kind and respectful enough to give him time and space to sort out his feelings, hell was happy enough to do so as if Bokuto was just happy to get his feelings out there not caring if things didn't go his way as long as Kuroo knew how he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than expected to write this chapter, partially being I know nothing about dating and being in love even though I've had a few boyfriends before and also I'm also having to write and post my other story so going back a forth between stories and feeling like I have to write over a thousand words for each chapter is kinda tiring for my mind. I'm not complaining cause I love to write it just tends to take me a while sometimes hope you understand if I don't update often.

A week ended up passing by quicker than Kuroo had hopped and of course being someone who kept his word Kuroo did text Bokuto, telling him that he'd try and go on a date with him.

Kuroo had spent the week trying to sort through his feelings, only to leave him wondering had he maybe like Bokuto since high school and just confused it with feelings of friendship, looking back on it Kuroo always thought Bokuto was attractive, kind-hearted, and funny. When Kuroo tried to date other people he'd always try to find someone with those qualities, someone who wouldn't technically be considered book smart but whatever they had a passion for that was what they were considered smart in, also someone who enjoyed Volleyball because that was a part of his career and something he enjoyed doing.

Kuroo couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to date Bokuto, Kuroo wondered what kind of partner Bokuto was since Kuroo only knew how Bokuto was as a friend he couldn't help but wonder how he was as a lover and if Kuroo could fall in love with him since Kuroo had never felt the feeling of being in love before.

Kuroo was a nervous wreck once he agreed to a date with Bokuto, which was that night Bokuto told him to wear something nice and Kuroo had no idea what that exactly meant having never been the person being taken out on a date but rather the person taking someone out on a date Kuroo now understood the pressure of being told to wear something nice. Kuroo decided to go simple with a nice pair of black pants, a cream knit sweater, a black belt, and black boots Kuroo hoped his outfit was nice enough and slightly hoped he wasn't to dress up.

Kuroos heart seemed to race faster when he heard a knock at his door, taking a deep breath Kuroo grabbed his wallet and keys and walking to the door, when Kuroo opened the door he would've sworn all the air was sucked out of his lungs as he stared at Bokuto. To say Bokuto looked good was an understatement he wore a fitted grey sweater, fitted black pants, a navy coat, and black boots; this all made Bokuto look even more attractive to Kuroo. Kuroos face heated up as he grabbed his black coat, Kuroo couldn't help but to want to stare at Bokuto but pushed the feelings down as they walked out of Kuroos apartment building, Bokuto leads the way to the train station. 

~~~

They eventually arrived at someplace called a 'tea house' which seemed like a fairly nice place as they were escorted to a table beside a big bay window that overlooked a garden area that was also apart of the tea house. Kuroo couldn't help but feel like it was a good place for a first date, especially since it was the afternoon the time after lunch when you are kind of hungry but it is too early for dinner, Kuroo and Bokuto ended up agreeing on a peppermint tea they also ordered one of those three-tiered tea trays with the various snacks.

They started talking about their jobs and how things were going for each other, just basic things, Bokuto also kept thanking Kuroo for agreeing to date even if things don't work out for them romantically. Bokuto also kept giving Kuroo subtle little touches every so often which wasn't good for Kuroos heart as his heart seemed to race every time Bokuto would touch his hand, Kuroo wouldn't be surprised if his cheeks were pink because he could feel his cheeks heat up every time Bokuto touched his hand and also when Bokuto would make flirty comments. 

One thing that surprised Kuroo while they sat down for tea was how confident and assertive yet respectful Bokuto was, Bokuto just had this confident aura around him that drew Kuroo in, and from the small smile that played on Bokutos lips Kuroo felt as if it was what Bokuto wanted for Kuroo to be drawn in and Kuroo couldn't help but like the feeling. Kuroo felt as if Bokuto was trying to show that he could take care of Kuroo and that he was confident that Kuroo would fall for him, Kuroo also felt that Bokuto understood that Kuroo would take care of him also if they proceeded with their relationship. 

Kuroo couldn't help but feel himself fall for this confident, assertive, and caring side of Bokuto because the confidence that Bokuto had wasn't one of arrogance and that was what Kuroo found the most attractive because Kuroo had dated women who may have seemed confident but in all actuality were arrogant into thinking they could get whatever they wanted and could get Kuroo to fall for them. Though Kuroo respected all of his exes and left on good terms with most of them he didn't like when some of them would brag to their friends that they got an attractive and fairly wealthy man to fall in love with them, which wasn't the case since Kuroo had never been in love with any of them he may have liked them but like and love are two separate things.

Kuroo couldn't help but admire Bokuto as they drank their tea and ate the snacks, Bokuto had matured since high school and it was obvious possibly because Kuroo hasn't been around him as they've been adults but Kuroo could see that he had matured. Kuroo has been smiling the whole time they were sat there talking about life and other random things, Bokuto was still very passionate about volleyball which Kuroo admired, Kuroo stated he wanted to play a game of volleyball for old times sake since it had been a while since Kuroo properly played. Bokuto had perked up at Kuroos want to play volleyball Bokuto then excitedly mentioned that he could probably convince his teammates to play with them if Kuroo wanted to which Kuroo excitedly agreed to and that was how they both left the tea house and counting their date heading to Bokutos teams practice gym.

~~~

When they arrived at the gym Kuroo was surprised that Bokuto had managed to get four of his teammates to agree to a last-minute three-on-three-game the teammates included; the captain Shūgo Meian, Atsumu Miya, Kiyoomi Sakusa, and Shoyo Hinata. 

"Kuroo-san!" Hinata exclaimed when they walked in.

"Chibi-chan!" Kuroo also exclaimed, a wide smile crossing Kuroos face at the ball of sunshine that stood in front of him.

"Bokuto you asked for a three on three but neither of you is dressed properly" Meian noted.

"Don't worry captain I have some extra practice clothes here that we can change into." Bokuto shrugged

"Alright but no funny business, Coach is only allowing us to use the gym because he likes that we get in extra practice," Meian stated, Kuroos face heated up at the first comment as Bokuto grabbed his wrist dragging him to the locker room. 

Bokuto immediately started looking through his locker for the extra clothes he mentions handing Kuroo a pair of black shorts while grabbing a pair for himself, Kuroo heard a slight grumble come from Bokuto as he eventually straightens up putting his hands behind his back and giving Kuroo as a cheeky smile.

"So I only have one clean practice shirt and my jersey which is also clean, so pick a hand and that'll be the shirt you wear." Bokuto explained, Kuroo chuckled before pointing at Bokutos left arm and of course, it had to be the jersey.

"How do I know you didn't just switch the shirts around so I'll wear your jersey." Kuroo teased.

"You won't now change so we can play," Bokuto smirked. "Oh and here I have extra shoes you can swear also these are my practice shoes." Bokuto explained as he handed Kuroo a pair of shoes.

Kuroo just nodded quickly changed, the shorts fit nicely on Kuroo but the jersey was slightly baggy probably because Bokuto was slightly more muscular than he was, luckily they were the same shoe size as Kuroo put on the shoes. When they walked out everyone was stood in a circle talking, Kuroo inferred they might be trying to figure out which teams each people would be on and how everything would work. 

"Well obviously whoever team Atsumu is on will have an advantage because Atsumu is a great setter," Meian explained as Kuroo and Bokuto walked up to the group.

"Not to interrupt but could I suggest the team formation." Kuroo offered, everyone nodded looking at Kuroo to go on. "Okay so I was thinking Atsumu, Bokuto, and Meian on one team and Hinata, Sakusa, and I on another." 

"Hmm but that gives your team two wing smokers while outs have one." Meian countered.

"I think we both know Atsumu is a good spiker so you guys also have two." Kuroo countered, "also I've always wanted to play with chibi-chan and Sakusa." Kuroo shrugged.

"Wait what?" Sakusa questioned.

"Well back when I played I always wanted to play with a top spiker." Kuroo offered

"Hey! I was a top spiker!" Bokuto exclaimed pouting.

"Yeah, but you dropped to top five whereas Sakusa was top three." Kuroo joked, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"I mean it's just a practice game, might as well go with those teams," Atsumu stated.

"Great! Don't judge me too much I haven't played a proper game since high school and I only play volleyball randomly." Kuroo stated cheekily.

It was true Kuroo hadn't played since high school, but he did dabble in playing in an adult league that wasn't a professional league more of a one where working men would go and play volleyball as a hobby rather than playing professionally sometimes they went professional or were recruited, Kuroo had been recruited once but chose not to because the pay would be as good as he wanted. Kuroo made sure to stretch out before they started a small smirk playing across his face when he was face to face with Meian, Kuroo could tell they were doubting his skills just because he hadn't played properly since highschool with meets and stuff like that didn't mean he was completely rusty since Kuroo was a guest they got first to serve which was Hinata who was up to serve. 

Meian received it perfectly to Atsumu as Kuroo examined where the ball would go, after reading the approach Kuroo ran over to block Bokuto and of course Kuroo was right as the ball went over and Kuroo who was blocking made a one-touch he stated so as he landed and back up Sakusa received the ball and Hinata went to set it to Kuroo who Meian went to block but being the person Kuroo is he decided to jump a little after Meian had already jumped hitting the ball and making a point.

"Nice kill Kuroo-san!" Hinata exclaimed, Kuroo smiled telling Hinata a nice toss as Sakusa just gave Kuroo a nod.

"What!? I thought you said you haven't played since high school!?" Atsumu asked shocked.

"I haven't but I did say I play randomly." Kuroo shrugged, smirking at Atsumu and giving Bokuto a wink as he caught him staring.

The practice game went on Kuroos team ended up winning only the second set while Bokutos team won the game as a whole, either way, Hinata and Kuroo were laughing and joking around having the best time playing even Sakusa seemed like he was having a good time he even gave Kuroo a smile when the game finished. Kuroo felt accomplished by getting Sakusa to smile at him, Sakusa didn't seem like someone who smiled often so to say Kuroo felt honored was an understatement, Kuroo being the person that he was only given Sakusa a thumbs up figuring Sakusa wouldn't want to touch him. 

When the practice game was over they all took quick showers Kuroo didn't wet his hair just rinsed off the sweat and used some of Bokutos body wash which smelt amazing to Kuroo, he noted in his mind to buy the brand Bokuto was using for himself, after showering Kuroo changed back into the clothes he wore prior sitting as he met up with Bokuto outside of the locker room. 

"So how'd you like it?" Bokuto asked, he was now changed in the clothes he wore earlier also.

"It was fun, thanks for indulging me in my want of playing volleyball." Kuroo smiled at Bokuto.

"It was the least I could do, now where else do you wanna go for our date?" Bokuto asked, sticking his hands out for Kuroo to hold.

"Hmm wanna take a walk at the park near my place?" Kuroo offered, grabbing Bokutos hand.

"Of course." Bokuto hummed, intertwining their fingers as they met up with the others again to say their goodbyes. "Kuroo and I are gonna leave first see you guys Monday." Bokuto stated, waving as they headed to the door hand in hand Kuroo waved back also his face heating up as he realized that they saw them holding hands.

~~~

They took the train back to where Kuroo lived and walked to the small park near Kuroos place, still holding hands they talked mindlessly about random things that happened in their lives when they had first left high school, some weird things that they witnessed others just fun times they had. They ended up walking around until it was dark out, that was when Bokuto had decided to walk Kuroo back home, to say it was one of the best dates Kuroo had ever been on would be an understatement it was also the first time he went on a date where someone wanted to do whatever he wanted it was always Kuroo doing what the other wanted. 

"So here we are." Bokuto stated as they stood in front of Kuroos door, "So do I have a shot at another date?" Bokuto asked.

"Yeah, I'd like another date but next time let's do something you want okay?" Kuroo suggested a small smile on his face.

"Okay! Oh, I'm so glad you agreed to another date I was so nervous." Bokuto sighed out of relief. "Okay until next time? Text me when and we'll go from there?" 

"Of course." Kuroo agreed.

Bokuto pulled Kuroo in for a hug before letting Kuroo enter his apartment, Kuroo waved Bokuto goodbye as he shut the door once behind closed doors Kuroo pressed his back against the door sliding down until he was sitting on the floor as he fanned his face trying to cool himself down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at describing volleyball so don't judge me for keeping that scene short.


	4. Chapter 4

When the time to go on their second date rolled around Kuroo was once again a nervous wreck as he was the person who was doing the taking out on a date, sure Kuroo had done it before but this time he was doing it with someone who made his heart race which was concerning to Kuroo seeing he still wasn't used to the whole getting flustered when thinking about someone thing

Kuroo was stood outside of Bokutos apartment as he waited for Bokuto to open the door, of course, Kuroo was dressed warmly again, Bokuto had asked Kuroo if they could go ice skating for their date which Kuroo agreed to. Kuroo liked the idea of going ice skating since he hadn't been since he was a child, also it just seemed like a cute date idea to go ice skating and have a hot drink while there or after and seeing where they lived they had a local ice rink which meant hardly any traveling for either of them. Bokuto opened the door with a wide grin plastered on his face as he stepped out of his apartment giving Kuroo a big hug before excitedly taking his hand and practically dragging Kuroo out of the apartment complex. 

"Whoa, Kou you are excited." Kuroo chuckled, once he finally was able to walk at the same pace as Bokuto. 

"Of course I am, I've never been skating before so I can't wait!" Bokuto exclaimed, smiling brightly at Kuroo making Kuroo feel as if he was staring directly at the sun with how bright Bokutos smile was. 

Kuroo couldn't help but smile as they made their way to the ice rink, he still contemplated on how someone who he has known for years had been able to change the way Kuroo thought about them and why they fit all the qualities in a person that he wanted.

~~~

As soon as they arrived at the rink they rented out some skates and were on the ice it took Kuroo a little bit to get used to skating but he picked it up fairly quickly, Bokuto, on the other hand, was clinging to the was muttering about how he regretted his choices of asking Kuroo to take him on a date at an ice rink. Kuroo couldn't help but giggle at the sight of a wide-eyed Bokuto trying his hardest not to slip and just his ass, Kuroo being the cheeky person that he is smoothly skated by him which Bokuto grumbled about until Kuroo offered to help him skate. 

"Alright, Kou give me your hands," Kuroo stated, sticking out both of his hands for Bokuto to hold onto. "You are going to need to trust me okay?" 

"Fine," Bokuto grumbled, which Kuroo found adorable as Bokutos mouth formed a pout. 

Kuroo giggled again as Bokuto grabbed his hands holding them fairly tightly as Kuroo slowly glided him away from the wall, Kuroo kept praising Bokuto as Bokuto started to get more confident and started standing up straighter. Of course, Bokuto had a few lost slips, but Kuroo never let him fall as they circled the rink Kuroo may not be a pro at skating but he was impressed with himself for being able to skate backward. 

When Bokuto was confident enough to skate without holding both of Kuroos hands they then skated around the rink beside each other of course holding hands, Kuroo could feel himself smiling the biggest smile he had ever had as they skated. Every so often Kuroo would look over and see a very focused Bokuto who, even though he could skate now, was focused on trying not to fall which just tugged at Kuroos heart, even more, when skating they passed many couples who gave them smiles and waves as they passed which Kuroo returned. 

"Hey, Kou you wanna go take a break and get something warm to drink?" Kuroo asked after a while of skating.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Bokuto agreed as they skated to the rink exit.

They ended up getting some hot chocolate that the rink sold and sat down in the stands Bokuto resting his head on Kuroos shoulder as they silently sipped their hot chocolates, enjoying each others warmth Kuroo watched as many couples skated around laughing at one another's little trips which made Kuroo long for that. 

"I'm a little tired from skating can we go somewhere else?" Bokuto eventually asked after they sat in the stands for around twenty or so minutes.

"Yeah, where do you wanna go?" Kuroo asked, eyes shifting over to Bokuto.

"My place." Bokuto hummed.

Kuroos heart started racing as he agreed to go back to Bokutos place, Kuroo didn't understand why he was so nervous Bokuto had been to his place before and even slept over so what was the big deal of Kuroo going to Bokutos place. 

They arrived back at Bokutos place quicker than it took them to get to the rink, Bokuto told Kuroo to make himself at home whole he made some tea, Kuroo nervously sat down on the couch which was fairly comfortable. As Kuroo examined Bokutos place he realized Bokutos apartment was much nicer and much more spacious than Kuroos was, it was probably the perk of being a professional athlete and someone who had multiple sponsors who probably paid him everything he wore or promoted the products. 

"Hope you like green tea because that's all I have." Bokuto said bringing in two mugs of green tea, "I figured you like some milk and lots of sugar since that's how you had your tea on our last date." Bokuto stated handing Kuroo a mug.

"Yeah, it is thank you." Kuroo smiled up at Bokuto as he grabbed the mug.

"Alright Kuroo I'm cutting to the chase, we are both now twenty-six so I feel like I can just cut to the chase and ask you this. Will you be my boyfriend?" Bokuto asked, as soon as Kuroo took a sip of his tea catching Kuroo off guard as he spits out his tea. 

"Wh-what?" Kuroo asked in disbelief.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop :) hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry the chapters aren't that long writing about love is hard.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kuroo? Hello? You there?" Bokuto asked, waving his hand in front of Kuroos face.

Kuroo had zoned out and was just staring at Bokutos face, unable to process the fact that Bokuto had asked him to be his boyfriend, seriously what was Kuroos life they had only been on two dates but they were adults so technically what was the point of waiting. They were both now technically in their late twenties closer to thirty than twenty, both were successful had their lives together so it was only logical they had been on two dates, they knew each other before dating, and their feelings for each other seemed to be on the same page though Kuroos had just been discovered. 

"Um, yeah I'll be your boyfriend Kou." Kuroo finally said, after breaking out of his trance. 

Bokutos face instantly lit up as he grabbed the mug that was in Kuroos hand, Kuroo honestly forgot about the tea Bokuto had given him, Bokuto set the mug on the coffee table before pulling Kuroo into a hug. Kuroo hugged Bokuto back, not processing the fact that he now had a boyfriend, Bokuto tightened his grip around Kuroos waist as he did one of those little ways that people did when hugging where they sort of move side to side. 

"Thank you for saying yes! You have no clue how happy I am!" Bokuto exclaimed, pulling away from the hug and placing both hands on Kuroos cheeks squishing Kuroos face slightly. 

"No problem Kou, take care of me alright?" Kuroo said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Of course, you take care of me too." Bokuto agreed, a wide excited smile on his face.

"Of course." Kuroo whispered, "So what happens now that we are official?" Kuroo questioned.

"Oh shit, huh I didn't think of that, well obviously we go on dates and I guess do whatever it is that couples do." Bokuto shrugged.

"Oh yeah? And what is it that couples do?" Kuroo asked teasingly.

"Well, you've dated before you tell me." Bokuto pouted.

"Wait Kou tell me I'm not the only person you've dated," Kuroo asked surprised.

"I've been on dates, it's just I've never been official with anyone I don't know what it means to be a boyfriend," Bokuto grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as a pout rested on his face.

"It's fine Kou, let's just progress naturally, there isn't one way of being in a relationship let's figure this out together okay?" Kuroo assured Bokuto, his hand went up to Bokutos bicep rubbing it in a comforting manner.

They then discussed how they wanted the relationship to go; as in how often they'd see each other if it was okay for Bokuto to have lunch with Kuroo during Kuroos lunch breaks at work if they should have weekly dates, if they wanted to celebrate the new year together, how they'd like to progress their relationship if they'd like to randomly spend the night at each other's places. Kuroo had agreed to the lunches, dates, celebrating new years, and staying at each other place Kuroo also stated that it shouldn't matter how quickly or slowly their relationship went, as long as they both agreed to the things that they were doing then time shouldn't matter though Kuroo did say that if they decided to move in together they'd have to wait a few months because his lease was up for renewal then. 

When they finished discussing everything they could think of at that moment, Bokuto asked if Kuroo would stay the night in which Kuroo agreed, Kuroo also offered to cook Bokuto dinner since the last time they had dinner together they had a lot of unhealthy food and since they were dating now Kuroo might as well try and make something for him. Bokuto agreed to Kuroo making him dinner, only if Bokuto could make him breakfast the next day and also if they went grocery shopping since Bokuto needed to stock up on food anyway. Not long after agreeing on who would make which meal, they were headed off to the nearby supermarket to get food for dinner and the week for Bokuto, it was in that moment when they were walking to the supermarket where it hit Kuroo that they were now indeed an actual couple and Kuroo couldn't help but smile at that little fact.

~~~

When they got back to Bokutos place Kuroo got to work on dinner it wasn't anything fancy just something they both agreed on, a burrito bowl, Kuroo made sure to start the rice and beans before cooking the meat. Bokuto had decided to turn on some music while Kuroo worked in the kitchen, every so often Bokuto would pop in the kitchen to ask Kuroo if he needed help after the third time of asking Kuroo let Bokuto cut up some vegetables for them to put into their burrito bowl. 

When the food was done they sat at Bokutos dining table, Bokuto kept complimenting Kuroo throughout the dinner which Kuroo couldn't help but feel flustered about Kuroo was happy that Bokuto seemed to like his cooking so much. During the meal Kuroo admired Bokuto as he ate, Kuroo couldn't be happier that he had agreed to date Bokuto, Kuroo was glad that he was able to feel as if he could be his true self around someone possibly because they were friends first, either way, all Kuroo could think was he couldn't be happier to date someone who shared a lot of his passions.

Bokuto grabbed their plates and silverware when they finished eating and washed them telling Kuroo to go to his room and pick out whatever he wants to wear for bed and to feel free to use his shower. Kuroo quickly took up the offer and rifled through Bokutos drawers grabbing a pair of shorts before entering the bathroom and turning in the shower, Kuroo noted that they used the same shampoo but the different body wash so being the person that he is Kuroo washed his hair first and then smelled the body wash. When Kuroo smelt the body wash he instantly started to use it, the body washes smelt amazing, to say the least, he didn't know how to describe it but Kuroo made sure that he'd stop by Bath and body works the next time he was out of body wash. 

Kuroo finished showering quickly, dried himself off, and pulled on the shorts he sort of felt exposed just wearing shorts but decided to ignore the feeling as he walked out of the bathroom and went to find Bokuto once he found Bokuto in the living room Kuroo asked if he could use his washer to clean his clothes so he had clean clothes in the morning Bokuto agreed. 

After putting his clothes in the washer Kuroo settled down on the couch beside Bokuto asking him what he was watching, Bokuto told him it was some moving that Atsumu suggested called fifty shades of grey Kuroo couldn't help but to chuckle at the movie recommendation. 

"So did Atsumu suggest this to watch on your own?" Kuroo questioned, a small smile on his lips.

"No, he said it was best to watch with someone I'm dating." Bokuto shrugged.

"Of course he said that." Kuroo laughed, shaking his head.

"What, what's wrong with it?" Bokuto asked concern written on his face.

"It's a movie that deals with sex, but as the relationship, in my opinion, is fairly toxic also it deals with BDSM." Kuroo chuckled.

"Oh, so you wanna watch something else?" Bokuto asked.

"Nah this is fine. I don't mind and also I kinda wanna see your reaction to the film." Kuroo shrugged.

Bokuto then pressed play on the movie Kuroo cuddled into Bokutos side, Kuroo figured that's what couples did when they watched movies, Bokutos hand then rested on Kuroos upper thigh just below the hem of the shorts Kuroo felt Bokutos finger trace circles on his thigh causing Kuroo to shiver slightly as they watched the movie. Kuroo couldn't help but be amused at the fact that of all movie Atsumu had suggested it would be fifty shades of grey, Kuroo wasn't all that surprised really but for him to suggest that movie without Bokuto and Kuroo being official at that point was just amusing to Kuroo as he focused on watching the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I didn't want to make this story to long since I know not many people will wanna read long stories but I hope you like it.  
> I just wanted this to be a cute little story about Bokuto and Kuroo.
> 
> WARNING: some sexual undertones (not the whole chapter just parts here and there)

Kuroo and Bokuto had been dating for over six months and hadn't even kissed now Kuroo understood he said they should take the relationship at whatever pace they wanted, but Kuroo was just surprised that they hadn't even kissed. Another thing Kuroo hadn't been able to see Bokuto for almost three weeks now, Bokuto had gotten busy with training and working while Kuroo had been swamped at work having to take a week-long business trip the one-time Bokuto was free didn't help either. 

The thing about being an adult was that it sucked, it also sucked when you are dating and one is always busy Kuroo would never complain about how his job may cause him to work a lot or how Bokutos job caused him to be away a lot. Kuroo just wanted to be able to see his boyfriend in person even if it was only for a few minutes, Kuroo for the first time in his life was wholeheartedly in love, and to not be able to see the person who made him fall in love as often as he would've liked sucked and it pissed Kuroo off. 

Kuroo had missed Bokuto so much that when he got back from his business trip it just so happened to be the day Bokutos team was playing in the Olympics, which of course Kuroo had tickets for and was able to go and see since he did technically set up the team, Kuroos flight had been delayed otherwise he would've made it on time to at least chat with the coach. Since Kuroos flight was delayed, he just drove straight from the airport to the arena it was being held in Tokyo, Kuroo still wore his outfit that he had on in the plane which was one of casual business clothes since he figured he'd have to go straight to the stadium after his plane landed. 

Kuroo rushed to the entrance that his lanyard said he should enter showing the security guard it, Kuroo then looked at the map before figuring out where the Japan team was playing and quickly rushed over to the court the Japan team was playing on. Since Kuroo had helped set up the Japan team he was able to stand on the side just outside the court behind some barriers to watch the game, he could also sit in one of the fold-out chairs that were provided if he wanted. 

When Kuroo stepped into the area he finally was able to catch his breath before scanning for the Japan team to notify at least the assistant coach that he made it, Kuroo quickly spotted the assistant coach and walked over to him. 

"Kuroo-san glad you could make it!" The assistant coach said, smiling and shaking Kuroos hand. 

"Me too, so how's the team?" Kuroo asked, his eyes shifting over to the team immediately spotting his spiky-haired boyfriend. 

"Honestly Kuroo-San?" The coach asked, Kuroo nodded in response. "I think you chose some of the best players I have ever seen, they are truly monsters on the court. Not to brag but I think we could be one of the top volleyball teams maybe even rival Argentina." 

"Argentina?" Kuroo asked surprised, "Don't they now have Oikawa Toru as setter?" 

"Yeah, you know him?" The coach asked.

"I know about him, said to be one of the best setters out there." Kuroo commented, "it would be cool to be able to play with him as a setter, I heard he can accommodate anyone." Kuroo noted.

"Shoyo!" An unfamiliar voice called out.

"Oikawa!" Hinata called out.

Kuroo turned to see Oikawa and Hinata running to hug each other, Kuroo chuckled at the Hinatas team's reaction of pure surprise. 

"Hmm, so that's Oikawa," Kuroo muttered to himself.

Kuroo continued to look at Oikawa and Hinata, to say Oikawa was less than perfection would be a crime Oikawa was very attractive to Kuroo. Kuroo narrowed his eyes as he watched Oikawa and Hinata interact more coming to the conclusion that they had to of hooked up at one point because the way Oikawa touched Hinatas hips were not just friendly. 

Kuroo was then practically ripped out of his concentration on Oikawa and Hinata, he felt a hand come at the back of his head physically turning him to look at the culprit which was none other than his Owl-like boyfriend Bokuto.

"You didn't tell me you were here," Bokuto growled, this cause shivers to run through Kuroo as he stared into Bokutos eyes which were filled with slight anger and jealousy.

"Well, I didn't want to mess up your concentration." Kuroo explained, "but I see you spotted me." 

"Yeah, I spotted you making eyes at Oikawa," Bokuto grunted, crossing his arms across his chest his eyes still shining with jealousy.

"Are you jealous?" Kuroo asked surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be, my boyfriend who I haven't seen in three weeks is staring at Oikawa Toru who is said to be one of the prettiest volleyball players," Bokuto mumbled.

"Awe Kou I'm sorry, I should've said hi but I seriously didn't want to interfere with your concentration. Can you forgive me?" Kuroo asked.

"You know I could never stay mad at you Tetsu. Stay at my place when the Olympics are over, okay?" Bokuto asked.

"Okay." Kuroo smiled, "have fun out there for me!" Kuroo exclaimed ushering Bokuto back to his team.

Luckily for Kuroo, the coach had seemed to wander off probably when Kuroo was staring at Oikawa and Hinata, either way, Kuroo was glad the coach didn't hear that Bokuto and he were dating Kuroo didn't want the coach to think he suggested Bokuto because they were dating. Kuroo had suggested Bokuto before they even started dating, but Kuroo figured people would assume that Kuroo just suggested Bokuto because he liked him and then just happened to start dating him after or forced Bokuto to date him. Kuroo had an active imagination so he always assumed the worst if people found out that they were dating while Bokuto was on the Olympic team, now if people were to find out after the Olympics finish then Kuroo couldn't care less what people thought as long as they saw Bokuto for his pure talent.

Kuroo smiled softly to himself as he watched Bokuto go back to his volleyball team if all went well on the last day of the Olympics Japan would hopefully face Argentina, a team they had yet to beat, and hopefully, Japan would place either first or second in the world.

~~~

The Olympics came to an end seven days later and the Japan team ended up placing second, sadly losing to Argentina not that Kuroo cared since at least they place second which was still a high achievement. Kuroo was just happy that Japan was able to make it so far into the Olympics and was also happy that it was over meaning he was finally able to stay the night at Bokutos place like he had promised on the first day.

Kuroo was so excited that he had packed his bag the night before and checked to make sure he had everything he needed about ten times the night he packed and ten times before he left his apartment. 

Kuroo made it to Bokutos apartment fairly quickly, luckily it wasn't the morning time when Kuroo did go to Bokuto apartment or there might've been a higher chance that Kuroo would have to wait, instead Bokuto opened the door practically on the first knock. 

Kuroo was pulled in for a hug and practically dragged into the apartment the door closing behind them, as Bokuto lifted Kuroo off his feet swaying them from side to side as he tightly held Kuroo in his arms. Kuroo had dropped his bag on the floor to hug Bokuto properly as he hurried his head into Bokutos shoulder holding onto Bokuto tightly, Kuroo had missed Bokuto more than he had even realized, once Bokuto set him back on his feet Kuroo was slightly disappointed as he wanted to hold Bokuto for a little longer. 

"Well make yourself at home." Bokuto smiled brightly. "I was just gonna watch some Tv." 

"Alright," Kuroo mumbled, taking his shoes off and shuffling over to Bokutos room to set his bag down. 

When Kuroo walked back into the living room he sat down beside Bokuto, who instantly pulled him into his side where Kuroo rested his head on Bokuto chest staring at the Tv Bokuto had turned on some random channel that was playing some crime show which Kuroo started finding interesting as they continued to watch it. 

"Hey, Tetsurou I need to ask you something." Bokuto stated pulling away slightly. 

"Yeah, what is it Kou that you had to use my first name?" Kuroo asked nervously, staring up a Bokuto.

"Okay remember at the start of our relationship how you said your lease would be up in a few months? How much longer do you have?" Bokuto asked, Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows before remembering the notice he got the first day of the Olympics.

"Oh shit, thanks for reminding me I now have three weeks to either move out or renew my lease, why do you ask?" 

"Well, I was wondering if you'd move in with me? I know we've been dating for almost seven months now but we are both adults and I hardly ever get to see you so if we lived together we'd get to see each other more, and also I'm also moving into an apartment that I had been looking at for years that just came back up for sell and I think it'd be the perfect place for us." Bokuto explained.

"Whoa... um well I mean we have been dating for a while and it's not like we are getting any younger... could you show me some pictures of the apartment?" 

Bokuto excitedly pulled out his phone and pulled up pictures of a nice-sized apartment, it was a more modern apartment and looked to be fairly sized from the photos Kuroo could work out it was a two-bedroom apartment. 

"So what do you think?" Bokuto asked.

"It's nice, but are you positive you wanna move in together you know that's a big commitment." Kuroo chewed his lip nervously as he stared into Bokutos eyes.

"I'm sure Tetsu, I really wanna live with you, and this apartment is placed in the perfect spot not too far from your office and not too far from the gym for me." Bokuto explained, "I just wanna be able to see you every time I get home instead of having to work around our schedules to see each other."

"I mean, I wanna see you more also. We are adults and plenty of people move in without having met each other so.... sure I'll move in with you I just need to inform my landlord and then I can start packing." Kuroo agreed.

Bokutos face immediately lit up with joy as practically threw himself on Kuroo causing Kuroo to fall back on the couch with an excited Bokuto hugging him tightly, Kuroo of course hugged Bokuto back also slightly excited to finally move in with his boyfriend. When Bokuto pulled back from the hug they were in a slightly awkward position, Kuroo had moved his legs to where they were on either side of Bokuto when they were hugging because otherwise, it would've been uncomfortable, Kuroo, however, didn't think it through all that well as Bokuto was now positioned directly between his legs. Kuroo could feel his face heat up as he examined the position they were in, Bokutos crotch was slightly pressed against his ass and thighs and Kuroo couldn't help but to have his mind wonder he didn't mean to but it did, Kuroo of course stayed as still as humanly possible as he felt his whole face heat up. 

Kuroos eyes eventually shift up to Bokutos face, who looked as red as Kuroo felt his face was, before Kuroo could think of anything other than the position that they were in Bokuto was leaning down his lips hovering over Kuroos as he made direct eye contact will Kuroo.

"Can I kiss you?" Bokuto asked his voice slightly lower than normal, Kuroo nodded. "I need a verbal answer Tetsu."

"Ye-yes you can ki-kiss me-me." Kuroo stuttered, his face heating up more. 

Bokuto then finally slow pressed their lips together, wrapping one hand behind Kuroos head, Kuroo wrapped his arms around Bokutos shoulders they eventually started moving their lips in sync before Bokuto wrapped his other arm around Kuroos waist pulling them up to where Kuroo was now seated on Bokutos lap. They kissed for slightly longer before they eventually pulled away, the position that they were in now made Kuroos face heat up more since he had never sat on anyone's lap in the manner that they were, or should Kuroo sat straddled someone.

"That was one hell of a first kiss." Kuroo chuckled.

"Mmm yeah, it was." Bokuto also chuckled, leaning his head against Kuroos chest Kuroo placed his hands on the back of Bokutos head calmly patting Bokutos hair as he slightly pressed Bokutos head in his chest.

Kuroo stayed sitting in Bokutos lap for a while, as Bokuto called his realtor agent to confirm the place and Kuroo called his landlord to tell her that he'd be moving out, they also discussed all of the fun things about moving in together like what they'd keep, what they'd get rid of, and if they should get new furniture.

~~~

The three weeks passed quicker than Kuroo could've ever imagined, as he now stood in Bokuto and his new apartment boxes piled up everywhere, for Bokuto and his bedroom they decided to go with Bokutos bed since it was larger and more comfortable while Kuroos old bed was placed in the guest room. They also used Bokutos couch and tv and donated most of Kuroos stuff, Kuroo didn't have any attachment to his stuff, all of Kuroos bedset, of course, went to the guest room beside his dresser which was a place in his and Bokutos room along with Bokutos dresser of course. 

Bokuto walked into the living room where Kuroo was stood and wrapped his arms around Kuroos waist as they stared at their new apartment Bokutos head resting on Kuroos shoulder while Kuroos back was pressed against Bokuto. Kuroo sighed closing his eyes he was tired they had spent the last week moving and still had a few boxes to unpack, most decorative items, to think they had now been a couple for officially eight months and were already moving in together. 

Kuroo didn't feel like they were rushing things, sure only eight months of dating might be too soon to move in together for some people but it just felt right for Kuroo, it's not like Bokuto and Kuroo had only known each other for eight months. 

"We are officially living together Tetsu," Bokuto whispered in Kuroos ear. 

"Yep, can't believe it myself." Kuroo hummed.

Eventually, they pulled away from each other and went back to unpacking everything, they both wanted to get everything finished as soon as possible, Kuroo was positive they both would be exhausted and need showers after unpacking everything.

~~~

Four months passed and they were still living together, they, of course, had a few arguments here and there recently they had one which left Kuroo upset and crying Kuroo couldn't remember exactly what it was about all he knew were things had gotten a little too heated that Kuroo had to stay in the guest room to cool off. Kuroo did know that before the argument took place things had been stressful at work so that might've been a key factor in such an intense argument, so as a way to make up with Bokuto Kuroo stopped by the supermarket and got a thing of meat and vegetables for dinner since Bokuto loved meat also it was their one year anniversary and Kuroo didn't want to spend it upset with each other. 

Kuroo had luckily gotten home early, so he had enough time to prepare the dinner for Bokuto before Bokuto got home, also another lucky thing for Kuroo was that things had finally died down for him at work so he was less stressed. Kuroo quickly made dinner putting it out on the table, as soon as Kuroo placed down his last dish the front door opened signaling Bokutos return home, Kuroo removed his apron and walked to the front door to greet Bokuto who honestly looked tired from practice. 

"Welcome home, Kou," Kuroo mumbled, his eyes glued to his feet Kuroo wasn't one who was skilled in knowing how to make up with someone after an argument. 

Kuroo watches as Bokutos feet came into his view stopping a few inches away from his, as Bokutos hand came up to his face just under his chin lifting his head to where he was forced to stare into Bokutos eyes.

"I'm home, can I kiss you?" Bokuto asked.

"Yes." Kuroo agreed, Bokuto gave Kuroo a soft gentle kiss, before pulling him in for a hug. "I'm sorry, about the other day," Kuroo whispered.

"Me too," Bokuto whispered back.

"I made your favorite as an apology and also as a sort of anniversary gift," Kuroo explained.

"Thank you, I also got you something for the same reasons." Bokuto smiled warmly at Kuroo. "Let us eat first yeah?" 

The both of them then shuffled off to the dining table and enjoy the dinner that Kuroo made, Bokuto was starting to have the familiar shine in his eyes that Kuroo had missed even if it was for around a day without the shine in Bokutos eyes Kuroo couldn't help but miss it. 

"So what the gift?" Kuroo teasingly asked, when they finished dinner and also cleaned up. 

"Come with me." Bokuto grabbed Kuroos hand and lead them out onto the balcony.

"You aren't gonna throw me off are you?" Kuroo jokingly asked, Bokuto chuckled at Kuroos questioned before shaking his head.

"No, I'm not gonna throw you off." Bokuto laughed before his face suddenly turned serious. "Kuroo I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

"What are you saying, Kou?" Kuroo asked, his stomach started to feel as if a thousand butterflies were swarming in it.

"I know that technically in Japan we legally can't get married, but I wanted a physical reminder of our relationships, so what I'm asking is will you marry me?" Bokuto got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box with two rings around the same size, Kuroo instantly started crying.

"Yes, Koutarou I'll marry you!" Kuroo exclaimed, tears soaking his cheeks. "Damnit if I would've known this was going to happen I would've done something more." 

"Just being you is enough for me." Bokuto stated slipping the slightly smaller ring on Kuroos left hand.

"Well at least let me pick out a chain for you to wear your ring on since you can't wear it while playing," Kuroo chuckled. 

"Of course, can I kiss you?" Bokuto smiled, softly at Kuroo as he stood up.

"Yes, of course, but let go inside first it's cold out." 

The Two of them shuffled inside, they did more than just kissing that night both on the high of now officially being engaged, to say Kuroo woke up sore yet extremely happy the next day would be an understatement. Luckily Kuroo could walk enough to go to the jewelry store and get a chain that fit and matched Bokutos ring, they also announced their engagement to their friends and family which luckily everyone was on board for Atsumu even expressed that he was surprised they waited a whole year into dating before getting engaged which made Kuroo laughed a little.

~~~

**Ten years later**

Bokuto and Kuroo were still together, officially legally married Japan had finally legalized same-sex marriage, Bokuto was now retired from playing professional volleyball yet still worked in the industry having interviews done and be a world-renowned ex-pro volleyball player who was influential in helping to legalize same-sex marriage in Japan. Kuroo still worked at the same company but now oversaw his whole department as a manager of sorts. 

Bokuto and Kuroo were now sat in the hospital waiting room, nervously awaiting news they held the hands of each other tightly both ignoring each other's sweaty hands they had been together for ten years they had seen every bad or what people might consider gross things about eachother. 

"Misters Bokuto-Kuroo?" A nurse called out into the waiting room, both Bokuto and Kuroo stood. "Please follow me." She motioned for them to follow.

They were then lead to a hospital room where laid the woman they had gotten to know personally and her husband who sat beside her, both smiled brightly at Bokuto and Kuroo when they entered the room.

"Congratulations, You are now a father of a healthy baby girl." The nurse said smiling at Bokuto and Kuroo.

Kuroos eyes immediately shifted over to the baby which was laid in what Kuroo assumed was a cot type thing beside the woman who helped them have their daughter, Kuroo felt tears trickle into his eyes as he made his way over to his daughter his fingers brushed across the little bit of hair on her head. 

"Thank you, for helping us out." Kuroo thanked the woman, it was probably the hundredth time he thanked her and her husband since the process had started. 

What happened was that when Bokuto and Kuroo had first legally gotten married Bokutos older sister, who didn't want kids of her own offered to give them some of her eggs for them to use if they chose to have kids that had been five years ago and after years of contemplating they both decided it was time to try and have kids using Bokutos sister's eggs and Kuroos sperm. As Kuroo looked at their daughter she looked like a perfect mixture of Bokuto and himself, Kuroo asked did he could hold her which the nurse said yes to as he picked her up supporting her head he turned showing her to Bokuto who smiled sweetly down at his also brushing the hair on her head. 

To think that after all the years of dating and advocating for LGBTQ rights in Japan Bokuto and Kuroo were now father to a beautiful baby girl and honestly they couldn't be happier with the choices they made in life. Kuroo was glad that after all those years he decided to say yes to dating Bokuto, Kuroo felt that if he would've never said yes he doubted he'd ever been as happy and content with his life as he was at that moment.

So a couple of days later, Bokuto and Kuroo took their daughter home to the apartment they had gotten all those years ago the once guest room now a nursery painted in a pastel yellow, with all the proper things need for raising a baby lucky for them because Bokuto was technically retired they wouldn't need a babysitter and also if worse came to worse both Bokuto and Kuroo were allowed do bring their daughter to work or interviews, for Bokutos case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to update, since this is the final chapter I wanted it to be the longest so it took a while and I realise some might not like a timeskip but honestly I had major writers block and just needed to wrap up this story.  
> I hope you dont mind.
> 
> Also I'm so awkward when writing kissing or any type of affectionate scenes so please don't judge it to much.


End file.
